pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Jezebel Pandorum
Jezebel is a villain played by Michael. She is the Whore of Babylon, a prostitute from Biblical times whose relationship with Conquest granted her untold power, including the ability to cheat death. Early Life The daughter of a Greek whore and a priest; as she bound to an Eternal Flower as a child, as well as due to the priest having a child at all, her parents were stoned to death and Jezebel was left to die. She survived, and grew up on the streets of Babylon, stealing to stay alive. She eventually grew into the profession her mother did, and was widely viewed as one of the finest in the city, though even so she was still spat on and abused. Her fortunes changed when she met Conquest, who became instantly smitten with her. She had recently begun her crusade against the church for daring to justify the execution of her family; her silver tongue had riled up the angry masses, and given her a reputation as an idolatress. She just as easily fell for him, and from their union she produced four children, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Later Life Jezebel, hacing gained a great deal of power from her union with Conquest, helped raise their sons for years so that Conquest could begin his crusade against the heavens and Earth. During the Horseman's War, she was eventually defeated and cast down into Hell, seperated from her family. However, the Eternal Flower Apocalypse Cult sprung up, and they would dedicate their lives to bringing her into the world. She would be brought into the body of a child, melding into them and eventually overtaking their conciousness as she grew. Her task when alive was to free her children into the world and bring about the end days when all seven seals keeping them locked away were open; thanks to the efforts of brave heroes, as well as her own son Death and Count Dracula, she was rarely able to keep her children out for long and was always soundly defeated and sent back to Hell. The last attempt to bring her into a child's body ended in disaster, as the ritual was botched before completion, leaving her trapped in the depths of the mind of Babette. Personality Jezebel is a very shrewd and cunning woman, as well as very seductive; her silver tongue and honeyed words rose her to infamy back in Babylon. However, in regards to her family, she is as sweet and caring as any mother or wife, and loves all of her children and her husband dearly, and it in fact pains her to be apart from them for so long. Powers & Abilities Jezebel is able to use the petals on her head as deadly throwing knices; they regenerate intantly upon being pulled out, so she has an infinite supply of knives at her disposal. Her silver tongue was also enhanced by her husband's magic, giving her some control over the actions of others as well as the ability to tame any beast, no matte rhow powerful; in ancient times, she used this to tame the Apocalypse Trio of Behemoth, Leviathan, and Ziz. As a Fairy/Fire type, she has access to a wide array of moves. Her main attacks are Moonblast, Inferno, Flamethrower, Disarming Voice, Captivate, Attract, Flatter, Draining Kiss, and Confide. She also has a unique attack: * Profane Shout * Power: 90 ''' * '''Accuracy: 100% * '''Type: '''Fairy The user lets loose a sonic wave of profane blasphemy. The target is badly poisoned regardless of their typing. To Pokemon that do not take super-effective damage from fairy, this deals neutral damage. Category:Main RP Characters Category:Villains